Angela Richmond
by BubbleGumz
Summary: Sara bumps into Angela Richmond one day, the trio is happy to have her, only after a year, while gone in England, Angela's friends seemed to forgotten about her! How will it turn out?
1. Liberty's Kids: Angela Richmond

A Run In: Sara, James, and Angela Richmond

Sara was about to enter the print shop when she ran into a blonde haired girl. No doubt from England.

"Oh dear, did I hurt you?" She asked, Sara was right, the accent was a big giveaway.

"Of course not. What is your name? I am Sara Phillips" Sara answred.

"Phillips? That name rings a bell! I am Angela, Angela Richmond. I came to see who wrote this story. They sure have talent!"

James opened the door, and Angela was leaning against the door, falling flat on her face.

"Ouch, Angela, are you O.K?" Sara said anxiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, but the paper got wet, the ink ran" Angela said inspecting herself for further injury.

"Oh Sara, I didn't expect you. And you are?" James asked looking down at the blonde girl.

"Uh, Angela Richmond" Angela said feeling her face turn red. "I'm sorry about that"

"That's O.K" James answered motioning her inside the print shop.

"Amazing" Angela said taking in the room. "I can't believe I'm in a REAL print shop!"

"I came by seeing if I could help out, and you Angela?" Sara's voice brought her back from her dreams.

"Um, Oh Now I remember I, uh came by to ask if I could be a journalist?" Angela felt warm. Would he accept?

"Sure, we have to less journalists around here!" James said heading up the stairs.

"Nice call Angela. I thought you wanted to see him!" Sara said after James was out of sight.

"O.K O.K Sara, you have me there!"

**One Year Later**

After 1 year gone from Philidelphia, Angela figured she couldn't stay away, but she was confused, how come she hadn't gotten any letters?

After going through the streets she found the print shop again.

"_Welcome Home to Me!_" She thought

She knocked.

No Answer.

Again. Not one creak!

"James? Sara? Moses? Henri?" Angela asked opening the door.

"Angela? Is that you?" Sara asked running down the stairs.

"Sara! Where is everyone?" Angela asked.

"Out finding stories"

"Even Henri?" Asked Angela.

"Yeah"

**2 Hours Later**

Angela sat silently at the dinner table, not even picking at her food.

"Angela, are you O.K?" asked James.

When Angela didn't answer, James became worried.

"Angela? Are you mad?" James asked. Angela shook her blonde curls yes.

"Why?" James asked again.

Angela was silent for a moment. She looked around. Moses and Henri were still gone.

"Because..." Tear started rolling down her face and on to her dress. "Because you guys don't even care I'm back! You didn't send me a single letter while I was gone!" Angela said sobbing.

"What?" Both teens asked in unison.

"We do care Angela, don't you remember? Mail wasn't allowed to be sent unless British checked it, we sent you THOUSANDS of letters!" Sara said.

"What?!" Angela asked, taken aback. "That explains a lot!"

"Yeah" James added. "A LOT!"

UPDATING SOON!


	2. Liberty's Kids, A time not to Forget

OMG My Story was posted in the the Liberty's Kids Fanfiction Archive! YES!:3

Thank You My Loyal Readers! ENJOY!

-BubbleGumz

(This can be a continuation of my story, A Run In)

* * *

><p>"Sara! Come Back Real soon! Please! Do you even have to go?!" Angela pleaded with Sara as she got on the boat back to England.<p>

"I am so sorry Angie( Sara came to call Angela "Angie) But I must go to back to see how my mother is faring!" Sara called after the boat had left the harbor.

But Angela had already left.

* * *

><p>2 LOOOONG Years later.<p>

"SARA!" Angela ran to Sara almost clobbering her.

"Yeah I'm happy to see you too Angie" Sara said prying Angela off her.

"So you do remember me!" Angela said. "James couldn't stop talking about you the week after you left. It drove me crazy!"

Sara turned bright red.

"Really?" She asked sweating.

"Yeah it drove me and Henri nuts after a while, but we came to converse with James. We all missed you. Like forever! Oh Moses started is still at his school right now. He won't be back for a while." Angela said striding through the market.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Just the way I remember it!" Sara exclaimed.<p>

"Hasn't changed. Not that I know of." Angela said happily.

Then there was the print shop.

It looked the same. Smelled the same.

"_It didn't change either?_" Sara wondered

"Sara!" James said coming down the stairs.

"James!" Sara said running into his arms.

"_Jeez coulda given me some affection. Besides this can't bloom into nothin' now I've seen him longer!_" Angela said sadly, playing with her necklace.

* * *

><p>I"M SO SORRY FOR THE SMALL STORY<p>

-BubbleGumz

P.S I don't own Liberty Kids


End file.
